Eternal Beauty
by narmulti
Summary: TBA rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the very first chapter of my brand new story**_ **Eternal Beauty** _**now this story is going to be very unique. The story starts out in the time of the sage of six paths from the defeat of the Jyuubi and the creation of the nine tailed beasts then there will be a massive time skip to where the normal anime starts. The main focus of this story will be in OC that will be a really weird mix of creatures a succubus a vampire and the siren that is of course female**_

 **DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hagoromo-chan I knew that you would do great things yes but this you CAN'T do without help when you decide to split the beast seal one piece into my daughter. To make things easier on the world as far as it will know only _NINE_ pieces exist not _TEN._ I will personally reinforce the seal on her and make it better over all." said a TALL woman that towered over who would later be known as THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS with almost rainbow colored hair and what seemed to be milky white eyes and due to a blood red cloak no other features could be made out.

"Trust me honey I would love to but my _stepdaughter_ is already a year and a half old her body won't handle the strain and she **will** die. It is unfortunate that our kids won't have the same long life span and healing factor that she dose." stated the sage

"Koi she **is** exactly like me **IN** every way possible : the recovery of a succubus, the alluring Beauty and vocal ability of a siren, the drive in every way of a succubus along with the succubus is on unearthly beauty, along with the vampires naturally strong and resilient body, along with all three of them having high life spans and healing factors she could survive the sealing process easily and still live out her normal lifespan. Which has a high possibility of being Eternal due to the healing factors combined from all three creatures they sit there she could easily survive the sealing and live forever while practically indestructible. It's unfortunate that I didn't unlock all that myself for within the next few years I too will pass on." stated the woman nodding his head knowing his wife was right as normal. Started working on the technique to put an end to the ten-tails for good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TWO YEAR TIME SKIP**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on you stupid beast let's end this after 27 years of fighting **SEALING ART: DIVINE** **IMPRISONMENT** " said the sage in what looked to be a vortex of wind the beast was gone this was because it was trapped in the sage and would be for another three years. " It's finally time to split the beast apart into **TEN** parts here we go **GREAT SAGE ART: SEPARATION OF THE TAILS** " Which separated the Beast into 10 pieces numbered from 1 to 10 in Tails. Then the sage said " **4 Species Sealing Art: containment of the Beast** " which used to see on the 10th Beast into the now five and a half year old girl to keep it a secret and keep it safe( _ **AN: names for the 9 Tailed Beasts are the same the 10th beast we will call Ten or something**_ _)_ _(_ _ **AN2: you know how this goes who he gives what and what not**_ _)_ "g-good b-by m-m-my s-s-sweet E-e-emerald t-t-t-take c-c-c-care o-o-o-of R-r-r-ruby a-a-a-and m-m-m-my s-s-s-sons f-f-f-for m-m-m-me"said the sage as he spoke his final words. " Now my family let's get back to training I only have a few years left. Now Ruby back to your incantations they must be perfect to move to the next step." said Emerald

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TS 4 AND ½ YEARS**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright my darling angel I have taught you and giving you everything that you need please will your mother do your best and live as long as you can." spoke Emerald as she was preparing to die. " Mother you should know by now I'm not going to die due to the combined life spans of all 3 of our creatures I am Eternal plus their healing factor and other traits I will not die and can gain abilities from anyone I will be forever young and forever beautiful but don't think just because the I'm your full blooded daughter means that you won't have any grandkids I have ways of having kids all still keeping my preference."replied Ruby trying to comfort her poor mother as the last of her life slipped away. Knowing that that they would never meet again but, just because people never meet doesn't mean that they never speak. Ruby has many ways to speak with her mother after she has passed she just needed to perfect them. Over the last few years that she and her mother had trained she had drank the blood of both of the sages son's but had a seal placed on her by her mother to make sure that she won't be overwhelmed by the power and would slowly be adapted to her body and her body to the power. " Yes my Eternal Beauty you will now befor I die take my eyes like you I also drank the blood of one of his son's but, I only drink from one not the other and my eyes have evolved to the next stage take them so that when your eyes also evolve that you never lose the sight that you have been granted and you will always be able to see the world for its beauty." Said Emerald as she finally passed to the afterlife but, not before Ruby took her eyes and stored them away. "Thank you mother for all you have done for me rest in peace."said Ruby as she sealed away her mother's body so she could keep it with her as is tradition with their species. Going to collect her mother and father's things and set off on her journey across the nations to hopefully maintain what her stepfather had started but as she was collecting her father's things he came across a long scroll that didn't look like it had been opened in quite some time this isn't larger than the common sealing scroll that her mother taught her how to make and use. she also saw an interesting drawing or character on the front of the scroll. Deciding to open it later and away from the bastard and his brother to refine and hone her power knowing that it was VERY much needed the weird thing was that her blood hadn't awoke yet normally it happened at a age of three or less she was now 11 years old if it didn't happen this year it never would. " _I hope that it happens soon mother already had the basics nearly mastered at this age._ " thought Ruby but as that terribly depressing thought ended she felt strange like her blood was boiling and bubbling she then collapsed and was surrounded in a cocoon of energy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **ONE DAY LATER**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Waking up in a crumbling cocoon was weird but from stories her mother told her this meant her blood woke up and now she can train her full power and think about the two stones of great power in her possession. One was white the other was yellow according to legend these were two of the three diamond in the rough stones now she just needs to find the last one and protect them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone I'm glad the this story was such a hit now in this chapter there will be a major time skip (or TS for short) and Ruby will be a master of ALL ninja arts greater than any other and will use the two energies that make up chakra individually and as chakra now without further ado here is chapter 2**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **TS 35,000,000 YEARS**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello boys how is it hanging?" asked Ruby as she stopped two powerful men in the middle of their fight. " young lady what are you thinking getting in the middle of a land changing fight me and Madara are very strong and we could've killed you." said the man that seemed to an overgrown kid in response the "young lady" that looked about 12 years old released a wave of Killing Intent that brought everyone to their knees panting, sweating, and seeing visions of their death at the hands of the little kid/young teen in front of them but none worse than the overgrown kid and Madara they would swear that their heart would stop. " **You dare say that AFTER you've destroyed my land and house if you and your armies don't get the HELL OUT OF HERE** _ **I**_ **WILL** **KILL** **EVERYONE HERE NOW GET AND UCHIHA IF** _ **I**_ **EVER SEE ANY OF YOU OR YOUR FAMILY AGAIN** _ **YOU'RE ALL DEAD**_ **.** " said Ruby releasing the KI then fearing for their lives as well as realizing just who this was the " _BLOODY GEM_ " the most badass woman to EVER exist and the only man or woman to have a XXXXX rank in the Bingo Book it was hard to believe that such a 'little' girl was such a powerful warrior.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Next day**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on out Senju I know you're there." said Ruby as she was meditating trying to keep herself come from yesterday's events because of her mixed species as she doesn't need to sleep in fact she hasn't slept since before her blood activated. Preferring to using the extra time to train her skills to make them perfect now after so many years she has finally mastered every aspect of what she does including sensory. Thus allowing her to detect anyone who gets within a certain radius of her person. "How did you know?" Asked the senju " it's easy when you've mastered sensory. Now what do you want?" she replied "I came here to apologize about what happened to your home and land as well as introduce myself i'm-" he said before he was cut off " Hashirama of the forest and trees an S almost SS rank fighter lode of bull if you ask me. The name is Ruby and I'm a Vampire, succubus and,siren fusion and I have lived for a _VERY_ long time by last count 35,000,011 years but look only twelve maybe thirteen and I _WILL_ be alive _LONG_ after you're gone" said Ruby. Now the senju knew not to make an old lady comment _especially_ with this one that probably memorized and forgot more about the ninja arts than he would EVER learn but his lips moved without his mind thinking and said. "So I should call grandma instead now can I a-" he was cut off by a punch to the face and the beating that followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Twelve hours later**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now what did we learn?" asked Ruby " don't make a comment about a woman's age no matter what and always think before speaking." replied the Senju "yes now get out of here see you in a few years." said Ruby. after the man left she pulled out three gems inside of glass containers deciding it was finally time. Broke the glass for all three and grabbed all three stones which upon touching her turned to dust she then felt a _HUGE_ power boost and two new networks that each felt like half of charka, her mind felt clearer, her body felt stronger, her charka felt thicker more dense and more potent her control was shot to beyond hell and back. "Now let's train these new powers and fix my control."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **A few years later V.O.T.E**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now Hashirama it's time to finish this once and for all today you die!" said Madara

"Now Madara that is what you always say this will be no different." replied Hashirama

" **SUMMONING JUTSU** " yelled Madara from a giant poof of smoke came the NINE-TAILED BEAST. Just as it was about to attack Madara and Hashirama heard a familiar voice. "Hello again boys" said Ruby appearing out of nowhere with a smile on her face. "Kyu what are you doing here?" Ruby asked the nine-tails who just roared in response making Ruby frown. "Bad fox now sit and stay." said Ruby in a voice of power and authority that made the beast obey ether out of instinct or fear no one knows but this shocked the hell out of the two men. " _She made the kyuubi obey with six words SIX DAMN WORDS._ "thought the two men as they were trying to restart their brains ruby had Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki seal the kyuubi in herself. Madara was the first to snap out of it and said " No matter I can still kill you _LORD FIRST_."and Hashirama replied " Not before I kill you MADARA." as they fought Ruby and Mito thought " _men_ " "Will you let me see the seal that holds my little brother?" Asked Ruby.

"young lady I have no idea who you're talking about the only seal I have on my body holds the kyuubi." replied Mito "That's who I'm talking about it's been at least 7,000,000 years since I last saw him and at least 24,000,000 since I last saw her. I don't know why she likes her male forme over her female one." said Ruby "Little girl you have a very active imagination to believe that the kyuubi is your brother." replied Mito believing that she was talking to a 13 year old girl. "Child don't talk to me like that I have lived longer than any other creature on this planet and will not be treated like a kid that knows nothing." said Ruby giving off an aura of authority and wisdom that Mito couldn't explain no matter what she tried.

" Now before you respond I have a party to join" Ruby said as she jumped into the fight. " Now boys having so much fun without me you both need to be punished for being bad boys you could've gotten hurt without an adult to watch you. We don't want that now do we?" Getting annoyed with this ignorant little girl getting in his way all the time Deciding he's finally had enough. Madara gave this girl a piece of his mind firing off a fireball of immense proportions directly at her but he was not the only one to act Hashirama in an attempt to save the girl's life brought up to a wooden wall nether saw who she was frowning Ruby said " **ZERO ART: CANCELLER** " both the fire and wood disappeared as if they were never there to begin with then the men heard " **ICE ART: FROZEN WASTELAND** " the whole valley turned to ice except for the four of them.

"Now will you two listen to me ether end this peacefully or die I already have your blood to get your abilities. Now choose live or die?" said Ruby watching the two men with the sharingan active of course when Madara saw this he _without thinking mind you_ attacked Ruby hoping to kill her that didn't work at all "you made your choice now you die **TRUE ICE ART: FROZEN FOREST** " she proclaimed as the field of ice turned into a forest made of crystal clear ice killing the two men quickly. "Now Mito before I leave I will give you two gifts one is this pendent pass it along with your beast and the other is from your husband for you to fully have ten months from now and with that goodby oh before I go I'm only a thought away." said ruby before she left.


End file.
